The Twilight Prince
by Genericnamehere123
Summary: 10 years after the events of twilight princess, a new threat emerges but the hero of twilight is nowhere to be found. The kids of Ordon, Talo, Malo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia, have to suit up to investigate the strange happenings in Hyrule with the help of a boy who just wanted help for his brother.
1. Chapter 1

Before I get to the story, I should first say that this is my first fanfic. My friend asked me to write it for him and after the first few chapters, he demanded I upload it to . After some thorough editing, I uploaded it. Also, he came up with the names. I thought they were a bit weird but he demanded. Well with that out of the way,

Chapter 1: The Mysterious Family

* * *

It's been ten years since the twilight incident that nearly caused the downfall of Hyrule. Thankfully, a green clad hylian named Link, raised in Ordon, rose up and saved the day and brought many eras of peace. Or at least they thought.

Link departed the land of Hyrule after he orchestrated harmony. He headed towards unknown locations looking for adventure, intrigue and who knows what else. Our story begins on a fairly normal day. The children had grown to become fine young adults.

Ilia, now 26 years old, helps her father run the town as he ages. She misses Link and the bond they shared. Her father is constantly pressing her to find a man to marry but she has yet to find one. (Mostly because she's hoping Link will return.)

Malo, now 15, runs the now world famous Malo mart from a small base of operations in his hometown of Ordon. He has grown his small business venture of wooden shields and jars of red goop, into an enterprise including with stores all across Hyrule and tons of rare knick knacks from around the world to entice adventurers and common folk alike.

His 19 year old brother, Talo, has trained for many days in just about every weapon there is. He hopes one day to join princess Zelda's elite guard and travel the world like Link had.

Beth, only a few months older than Talo, studied medicine and used the lush greens near her home to create miracle remedies that Malo would distribute throughout Hyrule. She has become known as a bit of a sage. People would travel many miles just to seek treatment for ailments other doctors thought untreatable.

Lastly Colin. Colin is 18 and strives to become a great hero like Link. He helps the other kids with their endeavors but he mostly keeps to himself out in the forest. He goes down to the Ordon spring and holds Link's old sword in his arms. He constantly thinks of Link and where he might be. He wishes to go out and find him and in a few years, he just might get the permission to do that. Colin's father, Rusl, has been talking to the owners of Lon Lon ranch about getting a horse for him. That's where Link got Epona so everyone knows they have the best horses in Hyrule. 'I just have to wait a little while longer.' He often thinks to himself.

Little did Colin know, his day might come sooner than he thought.

While contemplating at the spring one day, a group of people come bursting through the trees. There was an older couple as well as a boy around his age, each with a large pack on their. They carried a young man with thick chain armor and gingerly laid him in the water the man has trimmed, dirty blonde hair that flows in the river gracefully. There is a thick gash running down his right side all the way from shoulder to hip bone.

"What happened! Who are you!" Colin shouts at the newcomers. He'd never seen them around here before. The boy quickly pulls a sword from his waist and presses it against his chest. The boy is tall, strong and built like an ox. He has thick, curly brown hair that curls into his forehead.

"Back off small fry!" The boy shouts to Colin. "We're going to fix up my brother and then we'll go. Cool?" Colin looks over at the wound. "You sure you can fix that with just bandages and water?" The boy looks down at the ground, uncertain. "I'll go get Beth. She's a doctor and can help him. You stay here and keep pressure on the wound." Colin takes off before the boy can protest.

When Colin brings Beth back to the spring, the older couple are leaned over the wounded one trying there best to stop the bleeding. The couple look very weary, as if they've been traveling for many days. They both have brown hair that's started to grey. The boy with the sword is pacing nearby. Beth runs over to the couple and pulls out her medical bag. "Colin! Get me some of that horse grass!" Colin reaches down and pulls a stalk of grass shaped like a horseshoe from the ground that Link used to always whistle with. Turns out it's a great disinfectant. Beth works tirelessly on the wound. Colin rushes from one end of the spring to the other looking for patches of moss and grass that weren't already with her. The boy studies the two of them from a distance.

After what feels like hours, Beth stands and admires her work. "Will he be okay!" The woman practically falls to her knees and prays for good news. Beth looks down at the deep gash. "I think he'll be okay but he's not moving more than a few feet. I managed to stem the bleeding and stop an infection but anything could go wrong. We need to get him somewhere safe and clean." The couple breaths a sigh of relief and embrace wholeheartedly. "What about that 'anything can go wrong' part. What do you mean?" The mysterious boy asks from behind Beth. "Well, if he stays out here in the woods, he might get another infection and we can't have that. I'll fashion a quick mat to lay him on and we can take him back to the village." She starts to measure sticks next to the man. "Oh thank the gods!" The woman cries to the air. "Our son is saved!" Beth looks at the ground. Colin has seen that look before, that's the look she gets when she lies about a medical condition to make the family feel better. Unfortunately, he's seen it all too often.

"Who the crap is this!" Talo is the first to see the small train enter town. "People who need help." Beth responds coldly. Colin leads the way to find Ilia. Hopefully there's space at Bo's house for the guy. Bo is the mayor and Ilia's father. A few people look out their doors to see the procession carefully carrying the man across town. The first few people rush to help carry him. After the space at the mat filled up, the rest started comforting the couple. The boy refused all comfort given to him. Colin finds Ilia discussing with her father when Colin bursts into the room. "There's a guy wounded! Beth's carrying him here right now! Is there a space he can lay comfortably!" Ilia springs to action. "Of course. He can sleep in my bed. I'll sleep on the couch or something. We can worry about that later. Do we know who he is?" Ilia runs about the room moving papers into drawers and starts grabbing extra blankets from a closet. "I don't know who he is. His parents and his little brother carried him into the spring. I was there when they arrived so I ran and got Beth. She patched him up a little before we carried him here."

Suddenly, the door bursts open and Beth leads the people carrying the man over to Ilia's bed. Everyone gently pry him off the mat and lay him carefully upon the bed. His breathing is slow and ragged but he breathes nonetheless. "Everyone out!" Beth shouts above the clamoring in the room. "I need space and so does he." Everyone files out of the building to gather around the front of the house. Ilia looks over at the elderly couple and the mysterious boy. "We need to talk."

A few minutes later, Colin, Ilia, Bo, the old couple and the mysterious boy all sit in a small room of Bo's house. "So, let's get talking."


	2. Chapter 2

A few minutes later, Collin, Ilia, Bo, the old couple and the mysterious boy all sit in a small room of Bo's house. "So, what are your names?" Ilia asks calmly. Across the table, the elderly man responds. "I am Apur, my wife here is Anya, my son there is Terika. My other son, Tentar, is the wounded one." The boy, Terika, crosses his arms in his seat in the corner. "How did he get injured, and what are you doing in Ordon?" Ilia questions. "Well now that's a story." Apur replies.

"Just before the whole twilight business, Tentar worked in the castle guard and we lived on the outskirts of castle town. We got bored of that life though and we left. We became horse salesmen and part time couriers. We had a ranch that we would raise the horses on and we would occasionally run errands for castle town and other cities to train our horses for travel so they would sell better. However when the roads started getting dangerous, our business become much more risky and we stopped doing it. We recently started up again but we realized, things aren't as peaceful as they might seem. We were transporting a few good horses to Lon Lon ranch when suddenly we were attacked by some creatures of twilight. We tried to..." Suddenly Ilia interjected. "Creatures of twilight! Link erased twilight's control over Hyrule. There is no way that they could have attacked you." Apur smirked. "I thought so too little lady. Obviously, either he didn't do a very thorough job, or he didn't do a very permanent job. Either way, twilight still threatens this world."

A silence pervades the room. Memories of the dark times from before crosses everyone's mind. Collin looks over at Ilia and sees her brow furrowed, deep in thought. 'She's thinking about Link too.' He thinks to himself. She loved him, and he loved her. He travelled across Hyrule and back in order to save her. He even worked tirelessly to try and bring back her memory. What they had was special, but he left and hasn't returned to even say hi. I can only imagine what she must be feeling.

"So, tell us about the attack." Ilia says, her voice steady despite the fear of past memories. Apur clears his throat and begins again. "When the creatures attacked, Tentar and Terika fought them off but Tentar was wounded. Terika and I managed to chase away the beasts, barely, but our horses ran off into the forest. Our food and most of our supplies were with them. We managed to carry Tentar through the forest to the spring. We used spare rags and drinking water until we found it. You're buddy there, Colin, went and got that Beth girl to help us. We thank you most assuredly and if I had my wallet we would gladly pay you."

Ilia waves off the suggestion "Don't pay us for saving your son. However I have a plan. If we send Rusl to go get your horses and supplies back, would you mind giving us a horse?" Ilia gives a small wink in Collins direction. 'Holy crap! She's getting me a horse! I can search for Link!' Collin barely contains his excitement. Apur thinks for a second. He leans over to his wife and whispers into her ear. They have a whispering argument before he turns back to Ilia. "I'll have to look at my records in my saddlebags but I should be able to get you a horse within the year." Everyone looks at each other nodding in agreement. "Great! I'll lead you guys to where you'll be staying. I'm sure Fado wouldn't mind getting a few straw beds ready at his place. I'll take you there. Colin, can you tell your dad to meet me there so we can discuss the plan of attack." Colin nods and runs out the door towards his house across the small stream cutting through the village. 'I'm finally going to get an option to search for Link! I can't wait for dad to hear.' Colin splashes across the stream, the thought of adventure running through his head.


	3. Chapter 3

"Absolutely not!" Rusl slams his fist down on the table. The cups shake violently from the force of his fist. "I am in no condition to leave on some wild goose chase."

Ilia, Colin, Terika, the elderly couple, Rusl and his wife Uli surround a table inside Fado's house. Talo and Fado are out in the field herding the goats into their pens.

"Uli is very near to giving birth and I'm not gonna miss it! I missed Colin's because of that stupid bulbin herd that came into town. I missed Katrina being born because I was helping Link storm Hyrule castle! There is no way I'm going to miss this one." Rusl coughs violently. 'He's been doing that a lot lately.' Colin thinks to himself. "But what about the twilight!" Ilia exclaims. "We need someone to investigate that. The Hyrule guards are too far away. By the time they get here the trail will be cold. No one else has combated one before. You've been within spitting distance of them multiple times and lived. Heck, you fought off that blue eyed wolf every time it came into town." Rusl scoffs. "Those people probably saw a bulbin and overreacted. I trust Link when he says he destroyed the link between here and twilight world or whatever."

jumps up while his chair hits the floor. "Are you calling my family liars!" Rusl calmly stares beady eyed into the kids eyes. "Not lying, mistaken. Now why don't you sit back down in your little chair and act civilized." Terika stands for a little bit more, his face scarlet from rage. "I refuse to let my family be insulted like this. I'll go get the horses myself. Oh and you can forget about that free horse."

'No!' Colin screams in his mind. 'I can't let him just leave. I have to find Link. For me and Ilia!' Colin jumps out of his chair and raises his hand. "I'll go with you!" Everyone turns and looks at him. The silence is deafening. Rusl breaks the silence. "Colin? What are you talking about? You've seen those vile things. Surely you don't want to go looking for them." Ilia brightens up suddenly. "You're right! He has seen them. He's been just as close to them as you with the rest of the kids. They have as much experience as you Rusl!" Rusl looks at Ilia as if she had lost her mind. "Are you insane! He was 8! He didn't fight anything, he didn't learn any more than anyone else has! I won't let him go!" Ilia shouts back. "Well he was there when Barnes was attacking them. Observing is the first step to learning, right Rusl?" Rusl starts getting agitated. "Don't go throwing my words in my face. This is entirely different than trying to use a sword." The elderly couple sinks awkwardly into their chairs as the argument heats up.

The argument lasted hours. Rusl adamantly refused to let Colin go risk the dangers and Uli adamantly supported him. She saw how those beasts had injured Rusl those first days. She saw the wolf beast the night the kids got taken. It's blue eyes piercing through the night. Ilia confidently boasted Colin's bravery and his swordsmanship. He certainly has been training the past few years. The couple tried settling the argument but it only got worse and worse.

Just as the sun began to set, Rusl stormed out angrily. "We'll talk about this tomorrow!" He stormed down to Eldin forest. He goes to a silent grove he often went to when he needed to think. 'I remember I showed Link this place.' His golden coocoo pal is nowhere to be seen. He trails his eyes around the old ruins and towering trees. 'He's becoming so much like him.' Rusl thinks to himself. 'I can't let that happen. I don't want to lose my boy like I lost Link.' Rusl thinks back to when Link had left. A small tear streams down his face. 'He was like a son to me.' The tear falls to the ground and melts into the soil.

"Well hello there crybaby." A mysterious voice calls. The sound seems to come from every direction. "Who's there!" Rusl shouts. "Show yourself!" Rusl pulls his sword from his sheath prepped to swing at the first sign of danger. 'I've heard this before I swear.' The mysterious voice laughs. "You want me to show myself? Why? So you can hurt me? I don't think Link would like that very much." Rusl steps back in surprise. 'Link!' Rusl hesitates but slowly lowers his arm. "How do you know Link!" The voice laughs once more.

The air seems to shift. A shadow from a nearby tree suddenly grows and solidifies into a human like shape. It's a woman, her orange hair cloaked under a hood. Black robes with blue lines laced on it flow across her back. The cloak stays on her back though as her front is clear. She wears a small patch of clothe across her chest. Her stomach is bare but her chest is covered. She wears a flowing skirt with the right side open. The strangest part is her blueish skin and her piercing red eyes.

"There see? I'm not too bad!" She giggles again. "You still didn't answer my question! Who are you and how do you know Link!" She laughs again. Her laugh pierces the air and rebounds off the walls. "Did he not tell you about me? I'm hurt. Then again I guess I wouldn't let him. Well if you must know, I'm the queen of twilight. My name is Midna."


	4. Chapter 4

At the mention of twilight Rusl rushes forward with a battle cry. Before he is able to get close however, he gets tossed to the side from an unseen force. Rusl hits a tree with a thud and a poof of dirt. He looks back and sees Midna crouched over on the ground. "That was a lot harder than it should have been! Now listen to me, I'm only here to help! I can't be here for long. Dusk is the time where our worlds intermix slightly. I bring a message from Link." Rusl calmly walks over and reaches to help Midna from the ground. "I don't know who you are or what you've done with Link, but I swear I will hurt you if I have to." Midna gets a small wicked smile on her face. Rusl can see a small fang protrude from her lips. "I like you. Rusl, right? Link always talked highly of you. I can see why."

"Look, Link knows that something is going on here in Hyrule. Something big. He wants the kids to figure it out." Rusl gasps in disbelief. "The kids? Link wants the kids to do this? The ones that he had to save a few years back? THOSE kids?" Midna shrugs. "Link says that they've got strong spirits. He thinks that they can use that to combat the darkness. I think it's a load of crap and he just wants them to save the world for bragging rights but...whatever." Rusl's jaw practically hits the floor. "You want, a group of teenagers, to save the world from darkness, without any formal training?" Midna tosses her head back and laughs harder than she had before. When she calms down she looks back at Rusl. "What do you think Link did?"

Rusl returns back to the village. The pack weighing on his back. 'This thing must weigh a ton! How does Link do this all the time!' Rusl sighs and keeps walking. His mind keeps traveling back to Midna and what she said. At first he hadn't believed her but when she warped the bag in, it erased all doubts.

For one, it contained the horse whistle that Link always kept on him. Rusl remembers Ilia fashioning it to play the same tune as the grass that Link would whistle into sometimes. Rusl loved listening to the sound it would make and how it would drive Epona mad. More surprisingly, it had Colin's fishing rod. It certainly looked like it had suffered some wear but there was no mistaking his sons craftsmanship. He remembered how badly Colin had wanted to show Link. His eagerness was through the roof. Rusl holds the rod in his hands as we walks back towards the ranch. 'I better tell him I'm sorry.' Rusl walks along lost in the memories of his son, sobbing quietly to himself. 'I can't believe I'm doing this.'

Almost immediately after Rusl entered Fado's home, Colin runs into his arms. "I'm so sorry!" Colin mumbles into his dad's shoulder. "It's okay son. It's my fault. I shouldn't have been so stubborn. You're going to grow up sooner or later. I just didn't want to lose you." Colin squeezes his father close as sobs wrack his body. Rusl pulls away and holds his sons shoulders. "Now, go grab Malo, Talo, Beth, and Ilia. I've got a story to tell.

After a long and lengthy explanation by Rusl, Malo, Talo, Beth, Colin, and Ilia, sit in a circle around him, jaws to the floor and eyes wide in surprise. After a nearly endless silence, Ilia breaks the silence. "So you're telling me, we have to travel to where these shadow beasts were, find out what they were doing there, travel to Hyrule castle, talk to Zelda, and save the world?" Rusl shifts a little before he says. "Wwwweeeelllll, kind of. You got the whole steps down but Link told Midna to tell me to tell you that...now these are his words not mine, that you should stay at Ordon and away from danger." Ilia slams her fist on the table! "Never! If there is work to be done I plan on helping! I'll do it myself if I have to but I refuse to let that pointy eared, green wearing boy think he can boss me around!" Everyone cowers in fear from her rage. "I can see why he didn't want to tell you in person." Malo whispers to himself. "So Link wants US to save the day?" Talo asks. Rusl sighs. "Yep. He said your spirits were strong as a kid. He theorizes that now that your older, you might be able to resist the powers of the twilight. Oh! I almost forgot. He wanted to give you these. He pulls his bag from the floor and rummages inside. "Aha! Ilia, this is your whistle I believe." Ilia grabs it in disbelief. "I thought I'd never see this again." Rusl rummages around again before pulling out a few small packages. "Malo this is for you. Talo this one is yours. Beth here's yours and Colin here's yours." He hands them out one by one and they simultaneously hold them in their laps. A small card is tied to each one individually. "I wonder what's inside." Colin whispers quietly. "Only one way to find out." Rusl says excitedly. The kids look down into their laps and open their packages.


	5. Chapter 5

Malo looks down at the goggles in his lap. The hawkeye goggles. 'I remember these! I sold them to Link a little after he got his bow. He used them to scout out areas super far away.'

Malo picks up his note from the bag. 'Dear Malo.' Malo reads quietly to himself. 'I bought these from you when you were just beginning Malo mart. I can see it has grown immensely over the last few years under your ingenious mind. I won't lie, for a while, I had no idea what to get you. After some thought, I realized you aren't a particularly warrior like person like Talo. You like to plan things, to make sure you always know what's happening. These will help you. I gave these bad boys a slight upgrade from when I first got them. These goggles will now allow you to see dark magic from the twilight. I hope you never have to walk into a fight you can't see coming. Signed Link'

Talo's gift was a bit more interesting. His was a bow with a quiver full of arrows. "Is that Link's bow!" Rusl excitedly calls from across the table. "No it's just a replica. It sure looks deadly though." Talo had used a bow before, he had used most weapons before. He always admired Link's skill. He could shoot the bow and arrow with pinpoint accuracy. The memory surfaces of when he was a kid and Link showed off his skills. He had shot the wooden pole at the top of Kakariko with little effort.

Talo looks down and sees a small note on the inside of the bag. 'Dear Talo.' Talo reads to himself. 'I made this bow shortly after I realized things were going bad again. I created this bow with some special properties. For one, the bow is able to charge the arrows into light arrows. The light arrows can easily dispel dark magic. I'm pretty sure you're going to be encountering a lot of that soon enough. I know you probably are much more capable with a sword but a bow is something I'm sure you can use in any situation. Signed Link'

Beth was next. She reached into her paper and pulled out a small bright white orb. It shined in the dimly lit interior of the room. "What is this?" Beth asks. Everyone shakes their head in confusion. Beth looks around its surface before she notices the note.

'Dear Beth. I bet you're wondering what this is. What you hold is a sol orb. These can be found in the twilight and dispel dark magic. I managed to bring a smaller one back with me and alter it in my own way. This orb has the ability to heal minor wounds over time as well as dispel magic. Now, don't think it's a miracle worker. It only has a certain amount of juice before it has to charge in the sun and it can't heal life threatening gashes, but it can help with the occasional twisted ankle. I'm sure you'll make the best use of this gift. Signed Link.'

Lastly Colin opened his gift. When he opened it, he gets surprised when he finds a lump of clothe. On the outside a note stands. It has 'Read First' in big letters on the front.

Colin picks up the note and begins to read. 'Dear Colin. I'm sure you've matured into a great young adult. I'm sure I would be proud. What I'm giving you is something I wouldn't trust to anyone else. What you're holding inside this clothe is very dangerous and should NEVER be touched by bare skin unless certain circumstances are met. And I certainly hope they never do get met. What you hold is a shard of dark magic that was impaled within me for a short time. I was able to harness this power but I beg that you don't try to harness it yourself. It is extremely dangerous. Keep it wrapped up. I know this may seem like a crappy gift, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make it useful. Signed Link.'

Everyone looks around at each other's gifts. "What's that there Colin?" Beth peeks over his shoulder at his lap. Colin gently unwraps the clothe making sure to not touch the inside. "Something extremely dangerous." As the last wrapping of clothe falls, a dark shape comes into view.

It's a small rock looking thing. It's narrow but has sharp spines on the sides. An orange glow seems to pulse inside. An uneasy feeling comes over the room. "Colin, I think it's best if you put that away." Rusl warns from the other side of the table. "Midna said that it was extremely dangerous." Colin nods and slowly wraps up the strange dark crystal. As he does so, the uneasy feel in the air slowly subsides. An awkward silence fills the room. Rusl breaks it first. "Well...better get to bed. You guys have a big day ahead of you. Don't want to miss it." And with that, everyone walks back towards their homes. However, no one would be able to sleep.


	6. Chapter 6

Malo looks down at the goggles in his lap. The hawkeye goggles. 'I remember these! I sold them to Link a little after he got his bow. He used them to scout out areas super far away.'

Malo picks up his note from the bag. 'Dear Malo.' Malo reads quietly to himself. 'I bought these from you when you were just beginning Malo mart. I can see it has grown immensely over the last few years under your ingenious mind. I won't lie, for a while, I had no idea what to get you. After some thought, I realized you aren't a particularly warrior like person like Talo. You like to plan things, to make sure you always know what's happening. These will help you. I gave these bad boys a slight upgrade from when I first got them. These goggles will now allow you to see dark magic from the twilight. I hope you never have to walk into a fight you can't see coming. Signed Link'

Talo's gift was a bit more interesting. His was a bow with a quiver full of arrows. "Is that Link's bow!" Rusl excitedly calls from across the table. "No it's just a replica. It sure looks deadly though." Talo had used a bow before, he had used most weapons before. He always admired Link's skill. He could shoot the bow and arrow with pinpoint accuracy. The memory surfaces of when he was a kid and Link showed off his skills. He had shot the wooden pole at the top of Kakariko with little effort.

Talo looks down and sees a small note on the inside of the bag. 'Dear Talo.' Talo reads to himself. 'I made this bow shortly after I realized things were going bad again. I created this bow with some special properties. For one, the bow is able to charge the arrows into light arrows. The light arrows can easily dispel dark magic. I'm pretty sure you're going to be encountering a lot of that soon enough. I know you probably are much more capable with a sword but a bow is something I'm sure you can use in any situation. Signed Link'

Beth was next. She reached into her paper and pulled out a small bright white orb. It shined in the dimly lit interior of the room. "What is this?" Beth asks. Everyone shakes their head in confusion. Beth looks around its surface before she notices the note.

'Dear Beth. I bet you're wondering what this is. What you hold is a sol orb. These can be found in the twilight and dispel dark magic. I managed to bring a smaller one back with me and alter it in my own way. This orb has the ability to heal minor wounds over time as well as dispel magic. Now, don't think it's a miracle worker. It only has a certain amount of juice before it has to charge in the sun and it can't heal life threatening gashes, but it can help with the occasional twisted ankle. I'm sure you'll make the best use of this gift. Signed Link.'

Lastly Colin opened his gift. When he opened it, he gets surprised when he finds a lump of clothe. On the outside a note stands. It has 'Read First' in big letters on the front.

Colin picks up the note and begins to read. 'Dear Colin. I'm sure you've matured into a great young adult. I'm sure I would be proud. What I'm giving you is something I wouldn't trust to anyone else. What you're holding inside this clothe is very dangerous and should NEVER be touched by bare skin unless certain circumstances are met. And I certainly hope they never do get met. What you hold is a shard of dark magic that was impaled within me for a short time. I was able to harness this power but I beg that you don't try to harness it yourself. It is extremely dangerous. Keep it wrapped up. I know this may seem like a crappy gift, but I'm sure you'll find a way to make it useful. Signed Link.'

Everyone looks around at each other's gifts. "What's that there Colin?" Beth peeks over his shoulder at his lap. Colin gently unwraps the clothe making sure to not touch the inside. "Something extremely dangerous." As the last wrapping of clothe falls, a dark shape comes into view.

It's a small rock looking thing. It's narrow but has sharp spines on the sides. An orange glow seems to pulse inside. An uneasy feeling comes over the room. "Colin, I think it's best if you put that away." Rusl warns from the other side of the table. "Midna said that it was extremely dangerous." Colin nods and slowly wraps up the strange dark crystal. As he does so, the uneasy feel in the air slowly subsides. An awkward silence fills the room. Rusl breaks it first. "Well...better get to bed. You guys have a big day ahead of you. Don't want to miss it." And with that, everyone walks back towards their homes. However, no one would be able to sleep.


	7. Chapter 7

The Ordon kids stand around the table in Bo's home. Terika stands with them with Rusl and Ilia at the head. The morning has been full of tear jerking moments. Each of the kids said goodbye to their families just a little bit ago. Fresh tears still stain their faces as they get their briefing.

"Terika will lead you four down to where he encountered the shadow beasts. You'll try and deduce if it was indeed shadow beasts that attacked them and figure out which way they fled. Afterwards, try and find the horses that they had lost. Even if the horses are dead, get the saddlebags and bring them back. Me and Ilia are going to go to Hyrule castle and attempt to tell Zelda of Links worries." The Ordon kids nod.

"What about my brother. Has he woken yet? Can I see him?" Terika asks worriedly. Rusl sighs and looks down at the table. Ilia says "He has not woken up yet, no. Beth has instructed me on how to care for him. I won't let him die. I promise." Terika grunts obviously not content with her promise.

Rusl suddenly perks up. "Oh right! I nearly forgot." He rushes into the other room and returns with three short swords. "I made these shortly after the monsters attacked Ordon way back when. I figured it wouldn't hurt to have a few backup swords around. Well now I'm giving them to you, Malo, Beth, and Talo." The three are astonished. Colin reaches down and feels the pommel of Link's sword. 'My sword, not links.' He corrects himself. 'The sword is mine now, Link gave it to me.' At first, Malo rejects the sword. "I don't need a sword! I can barely use one. I might hurt myself." Beth seconds his complaint.

"Listen, I hope you never have to use these swords. If all goes well, the beasts should be long gone and the horses nearby, however I won't let my hope blind me. You are going into a potentially dangerous area. I can't expect you to go without some kind of protection." Rusl calmly tells them. "I wish you luck on your adventure."

Only a few hours later, the 5 heroes stand on the edge of town. Colin looks up at Links old house standing imposingly on his mound. The house has been abandoned ever since Link had left. A lot of his more useful belongings had been taken with him. Every once in a while one of the villagers might need a blanket or two but no one ever looted the place. It mostly stood exactly how Link had left it. It slowly became a symbol, a memory of Link and what he had done for Hyrule. A proud memory of how Ordon had raised him after he came stumbling in through the woods. Everyone thought at first Link was an omen of bad luck. Slowly however, it started turning around. Uli got pregnant soon after with Colin and Fado had new luck with the goats. He grew to become a strong young boy. He helped Fado with the goats and assisted everyone else with chores and farming and whatever else was needed.

"Why don't my parents stay in that house?" Terika breaks Colin thoughts. "It seems pretty empty." It had never occurred to Colin to let the family stay in Links house. "Ummm...the hero of twilight used to live in that house. I guess it's just out of respect." Colin replied. Terika looks back at the house with newfound respect. "It looks so simple. Hard to believe a great warrior used to live in that house." Colin looks back down the hill at Ordon. 'Let's hope we can become like him...and fast.' The 5 shoulder their packs of food and supplies and start to head out. The greatest journey of their lifetime, had begun.


	8. Chapter 8

The journey was boring. The 5 teenagers walked for hours. They stopped for a quick lunch from their packs but went on almost immediately. Terika leads a breakneck pace and rarely stops for anything.

His pace pays off however as Terika tells them to slow.

"Up this ridge is where the beasts attacked. Malo, go up and see if you can detect anything." Malo nods and crawls forward to hides in a bush with a clear view. He pulls the hawkeye from his pouch and scans the horizon. "Looks safe, but there was a lot of dark magic happening recently." Beth stands. "Must have been those beasts, they usually cause dark magic to linger in areas where they attacked."

The team walks over the hill. A small dirt road is there, a bag rests on the ground. "Must have come loose during the attack." Terika muses. They look around but find no signs of anything else. "Malo, you know where those beasts went?" Malo looks nervously back. "Well the dark magic leads that way." Malo points up the path, away from where they came. "But we're supposed to just get the horses and leave." Terika nods. The horses ran that way." He points down the road. A small trail of horse hooves leading the way. "There's 6 of them. You guys go look for them. I'll be right back." Terika takes off towards the direction of the shadow beasts. Colin shouts after him. "What the heck are you doing! You're no match for those things!" Terika ignores him and keeps running. "He's fought them before." Beth assures Colin.  
Colin thinks quietly to himself. 'What would Link do.' Before anyone can stop him, he takes off after Terika. "You guys find the horses! I'm helping Terika!" Beth stands back in shock. "Are you insane!" Talo and Malo back up Beth but Colin ignores them and keeps running.

After a while of running, Colin finds Terika kneeling on the ground examining some odd tracks. "Colin? The heck are you doing here! The group needs you." Colin nods. "Exactly, you're the group and you need me." Terika scowls. "You'll only slow me down. Head back to the others." Colin shakes his head. "You're not getting rid of me. I've seen what these things do, if you try and kill them alone, you'll end up dead. You can't help your brother if you're dead!" Terika lunges forward and presses Colin against a tree. "You shut your mouth! I can kill these things without you...or anybody else!" He grabs Colin and throws him to the floor. "Now leave me be." Terika runs off along the tracks as Colin slowly picks himself up off the floor. There's a small cut from where Colin hit a rock when he fell. 'I'm not going to let him get himself killed!' Colin takes off after him.

* * *

Meanwhile, Malo, Talo and Beth grumble while walking after the horses. "We should have gone to help them." Talo grumbles. "We can't now." Malo snaps back. "They've gone too far. Besides, do you want to fight a shadow beast." Talo stares down at the ground. "No, not really. But we could've convinced them otherwise!" Beth yells from behind them. "Shut up you two! Colin told us to continue after the horses. If we don't who will." The brothers shut their mouth as they walk in silence. The tracks lead a familiar path. "This is the path to kakariko village. Renado found us around here." Talo states as they walk. "Renado must have taken in the horses."

* * *

A shout pierces the air. Colin had been chasing Terika for what seemed like miles when he heard a shout from ahead. It was definitely Terika's. Colin rushes forward, renewed strength in his legs. He bursts into the clearing and sees Terika surrounded by shadow beasts. Three of them circle Terika. One lunges cautiously but Terika strikes and pushes it back.

Colin runs in and slashes the nearest beast. A piercing cry comes from its throat as it dies. It's body goes limp and falls to the floor. Colin and Terika for back to back facing the other two shadow beasts. "You shouldn't have come." Terika whispers over his shoulder. "I evened the teams didn't I?" Colin whispers back. "I could have handled it!" He snaps back. Before anymore words could be said, the shadow beast leaps at Terika. Terika slashes it down with ease and turns towards to last one to finish it off.

Suddenly, an ear piercing scream fills the air. The two shadow beasts slowly lift themselves off the floor, new life filling their bodies. "What the heck!" Colin tenses up as the three beasts circle them once again. Even Terika seems shaken. "What do we do! They can bring them back to life if we kill them." Colin thinks for a moment. 'Link killed these things with ease. How did he do it! Think of his moves.' Colin thinks back to when link was teaching Talo how to wield a sword. 'There was the horizontal and vertical slash, the jump attack, and the spin attack. The spin attack! That's it!'

Just as Colin hits his eureka, the three beasts get ready to pounce and finish off the two teens. "Terika! Duck!" Terika looks back. "Why!" The monsters jump. "Just do it!" Colin swings his sword in a spin. Terika barely dodges the blade as the shadow beasts take his place. Colin feels his sword dig into the monsters one by one as they fall to the ground. They lay there motionless until they explode into pieces of twilight. The pieces fly into the sky and form a wormhole in the sky.

"Now that, was crazy." Terika pulls himself from the floor and looks up at the portal in the sky. "What's that?" Terika points towards the hole in the sky. "I dunno. Link always said they were perfectly safe. After the link between twilight and the light world were separated, they all disappeared. Usually monsters came through when they were red but it's blue now? I'm just as confused as you." Terika shakes his head. "This is all so weird...well what about Beth and them. Are they alright." Colin looks towards where they had went. "I'm not sure. They went after the horses. I hope they're okay. Let's get looking for them." And so, the two swordsman went off to find their friends.


	9. Chapter 9

Rusl looks upon the large bridge leading into castle town. It's been a long while since he's seen that view and smell the dirty streets. "Man I love this place." Ilia walks over beside him. "It's been a while since I've said hey to Telma. I wonder how she's been?" The two start crossing the bridge when Rusl suddenly stops Ilia.

"Sshh, you hear that?" Ilia listens carefully. "I don't hear anything." Ilia responds, confused at the sudden paranoia. Rusl nods. "Exactly, when was the last time castle town hasn't been bustling. It's mid day, there should at least be guards around." Rusl pulls his sword and leans down before slowly walking towards the towering double doors.

* * *

Meanwhile, Beth, Malo, and Talo arrive in Kakariko village. The three had been following the tracks when they led into kakariko followed by a familiar pair. "I guess Renado must have found the horses and taken them in." Malo says. "Sounds like something he would do." Talo responds.

As the kids walk into town, they notice it being eerily quiet, not even a Goron could be heard. "Hello?!" Beth calls out. Only her echo responds. Talo slowly pulls out his sword. "Malo...check for dark magic." Malo puts on his goggles and scans the area. "A large amount of magic took place around the sanctuary." Beth nods and they walk over towards the door. Beth pulls out her sword and knocks carefully on the door. "Renaldo? Luda? Barnes?" No response. Malo makes a motion and Beth opens the door. Talo jumps in immediately and scans the room sword at the ready.

Nothing. "Well that was disappointing." Talo sighs as he points his sword towards the cellar entrance. "You think they're down there?" Beth looks down the dark hole. "It's possible. Let's check it out." Malo scans the hole and Talo pulls out his bow and aims down the ladder.

Beth reaches the bottom and looks around. She sees the large opening that Link had opened with his 'rid of dominion' or whatever. What's odd, is the pile of books and a backpack near the entrance. "Well that's odd." She walks towards it slowly. "It's clear!" She yells back towards Talo and Malo. She peers into the opening and sees a large room.

She barely steps into the room when a strange man jumps behind her, dagger in hand.

"Don't move!" The man says. He's got short combed brown hair and shiny spectacles. He wears a navy blue coat with brown cargo shorts. "I'll hurt you if I have to you demon!" Beth steps back in surprise. "Demon! I'm no demon! I just came here looking for some horses that got lost and some friends." The man shakes nervously. "A...are you...s...sure." He stutters out. "Yeah. Renado, Luda, Barnes. Are any of them here?" The man blinks in recognition. "You're one of the Ordon kids aren't you?" Beth nods. "I'm Beth." The strange man sighs with extensive relief. "Oh thank goodness! I was worried I would have to use this." He lowers the knife slowly.

"Put your hands where I can see them!" The man turns around in surprise at the sudden voice. Talo has an arrow nocked and ready to fly aimed straight at the dudes chest. "Who are you?" Talo asks threateningly. "M...my name is Shad! I'm with the resistance. I came here looking for details about the sky people. I thought they could help us against the shadow beasts. Please don't shoot!" Talo thinks for a second. "How do I know I can trust you?" The man thinks a little. "Rusl! Rusl was part of our group. You know Rusl right, he can clear my name!"

"Put the bow down Talo. He's not a danger." Beth calls out. "We can go to castle town and ask him ourselves. No ones here so we should check there before Ilia and Rusl leave for Ordon." Shad panics frantically. "Rusl is headed towards castle town! That place is a death trap!"

* * *

Rusl walks through the giant doors, Ilia close behind clutching a dagger in her hand. "Anybody here?" Rusl calls out carefully. No response. "Let's head to Telma's. Their might be clues to what's going on there." Rusl whispers over his shoulder to Ilia

Before they could take a step, a large gust of wind slams the giant doors shut behind them. "Crap! Run!" Rusl pushes Ilia and she starts running towards the southern end of town. Rusl starts after her but a sudden pressure on his neck stops him. "Now now, where you running off to?" A cloaked figure stands behind him holding a knife to his throat. The cold steel presses against his bare neck. Two Hyrule soldiers rush after Ilia.

"Leave her. He's the one we want." The soldiers stop their pursuit at the orders of the strange being. "Now come, Rusl, let's go have a chat, shall we." A dark laugh emanates throughout the city, before Rusl and the mysterious figure disappear from the streets.


End file.
